Random Word Assosiations Russian Version
by 7troublesome
Summary: This is a Russian translation of awesome fic, written by The Cereal Killer. Постоянные стычки с преподавателями вызвали сомнения в нормальности Учихи, и, как следствие, его отправили к психологу. Вправят ли ему могзи?


Название: **Random Word Association (RUSSIAN VERSION)**

Автор: **The Cereal Killer**

Переводчик: 7troublesome

Беты:13Sin, Undertaker – огромное спасибо

Персонажи: Наруто У./Саске У., упоминание Какаши/Ирука, Итачи/Кисаме

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: Юмор

Состояние: оригинал – завершен, перевод - завершен

Ссылка на оригинал**: .net/s/4973812/1/Random_Word_Association**

Разрешение на перевод: **официально получено у автора (officially obtained from The Cereal Killer - many thanks, Dear!)**

**Дисклеймер переводчика****: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.**

**Предупреждение****: креативные ругательства.**

Дисклеймер автора (замечание переводчика – ну просто не могла не перевести):

Сереал: ДА! Да, черт возьми, Наруто принадлежит мне! МНЕ. Я ВАМ ГОВОРЮ –

*стук в дверь*

*Сереал открывает*

Сереал: Привет, Мистер Большой и Страшный Федеральный Офицер. Что я могу вам сделать, да, вы можете понимать это буквально.

Представитель закона: …

Сереал: …что? Что значит «он не мой»? Кишимото отдал его мне

Представитель закона: …

Сереал: *вздыхает* Да, мне постоянно говорят принимать лекарства

П.С. Не было цели оскорбить Майкла Джексона. Я его просто люблю.

Замечание автора: ВАЖНО: ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ЭТО ПРОЧИТАТЬ! Вот несколько технических фактов, чтобы этот фик был более понятным. Простите за лекцию, но это необходимо. Тест «Случайные Словесные Ассоциации» - психологический тест, придуманный Фрейдом, основанный на вашей немедленной реакции на некоторые слова. Психолог говорит слово, а вы должны ответить первым словом, которое приходит вам на ум. Например, мяу. Во-вторых, тест анализируется также и по тому, сколько времени у вас занимает ответ. Фрейдовская теория гласит, что ответы, которые вы дали быстро, комфортны для вас и не вызывают проблем. Ответы, которые отнимают дольше времени, указывают на подсознательное беспокойство. Например, если вы суеверны, и ваш психолог говорит нечто вроде «магия», это займет у вас некоторое время (порядка 3 – 4 секунд) чтобы ответить и сказать нечто вроде «ведьма». Ок. Понятно.

Итак, урок окончен. Помимо этого… наслаждайтесь весельем. Время ответов на важные вопросы также указано вместе с самими ответами, чтобы удвоить количество юмора. ОБРАЩАЙТЕ ВНИМАНИЕ НА ВРЕМЕННЫЕ РАМКИ ОТВЕТОВ

Наслаждайтесь!

Замечание переводчика: к сожалению, некоторые слова в английском относятся к другим частям речи, чем в русском – например, по-русски это может быть глагол, а в английском варианте это существительное. Я постаралась передать юмор и быть как можно ближе к оригиналу, стараясь из всех сил сохранить тот смысл, который вложил автор. К ней и присоединяюсь – наслаждайтесь!

**Случайные Словесные Ассоциации**

«И что я снова тут делаю?»

Какаши милостиво улыбнулся угрюмому, одетому во все черное подростку, сидящему напротив него, за полуразвалившимся дубовым столом в скучной серой комнате Центра Психологической помощи и Консультирования Отделения Гуманитарных Наук Токийского Университета.

Вышеназванный подросток был никем иным как Саске Учиха, наследником Учиха Дизайнз Инк., студентом факультета Изобразительных Искусств, школьным сердцеедом, эстетическим гением и постоянной занозой в заднице Какаши.

- Твой лектор по Дадаизму говорит, что ты ведешь себя… анормально… на его занятиях.

- И какого черта может знать препод по Дадаизму о _нормальном_ поведении?

Какаши подавил нервный тик, развивающийся в левом глазу, и силой заставил улыбку остаться на своем лице.

- Саске

- Учиха-сан.

- Саске -, продолжил Какаши, словно не слыша замечания. - Так не может больше продолжаться... Уже третий раз за две недели один и тот же преподаватель посылает тебя сюда.

Сероволосый психолог потянулся к трехсантиметровой толщины папке, которую он держал в лотке специально промаркированном «Эмо-засранец» и начал вслух читать перечень поведенческих «преступлений» брюнета, запротоколированных со времени его поступления в сентябре.

- Антиобщественное поведение, крайняя замкнутость, неспособность к командной работе, самоизоляция, проблемы с коммуникацией, словесные оскорбления

Саске вскинулся в кресле:

- Словесные оскорбления?

Какаши спокойно поднял глаза.

- Ты ведь в курсе, что называть мисс Яманака термином – я цитирую – "эта безголовая, анорексичная, дерьможрущая десятидолларовая шлюха" считается оскорблением, да?

Саске заморгал:

- ...Нет?

Какаши закрыл лицо руками.

ВСЕ НА СВЕТЕ. Он уже перепробовал ВСЕ НА СВЕТЕ.

Каждая из известных человечеству психоаналитических терапий уже была применена в отчаянной попытке разобраться в причинах дурного отношения и ужасного социального поведения Саске. На протяжении последних шести месяцев три или четыре раза в неделю - с неизменным успехом - юный Учиха оказывался в кабинете Какаши с жалобой на его поведение от какого-нибудь преподавателя.

Сначала это были жалобы на то, что Саске огрызался со своим преподавателем по анатомии на тему красоты женского тела. Брюнет заявил достаточно твердо, что не существует ничего даже отдаленно интересного в мутированных выступах жира и плоти, которые женщины называют грудью. Оскорбленный и пронзительно кричащий о всевозможных великих чудесах женских сисек, Джирайя приказал Саске отправиться к университетскому психологу на предмет тестирования его мозгов на наличие «дефектов».

Какаши тотчас же подумал, что женоненавистничество Саске выросло из потери матери на почве бурного развода родителей в его нежном детском возрасте. Сереброволосый мужчина, достаточно заботливо на его взгляд, поместил своего пациента на фрейдову кушетку, чтобы Саске было удобно во время обсуждения данной деликатной темы. Какаши ожидал откровенного разговора по душам, он ожидал _слез_, он ожидал _угрызений совести_. Что он получил – презрительные насмешки Саске. При этом брюнет окинул его свирепым взглядом и заявил, достаточно грубо, что ни одна п**да на земле никогда его не соблазнит, и что Какаши надо перестать засирать ему мозги мурой о разговорах по душам с тормознутым психологом.

И это стало началом прекрасных отношений.

Через две недели после этого был инцидент, когда Саске преднамеренно оставил акриловую краску на коже своей партнерши по боди-арту, вынудив Харуно Сакуру стоять неподвижно, пока он раскрашивал рисунки, нарисованные на ее теле. Она действительно стояла неподвижно, даже после того, как почувствовала, что ее кожа невыносимо чешется. Три часа спустя Харуно оказалась в Центральной Больнице Конохи с диагнозом интоксикация крови, и до сего дня Учиха все еще клянется, что понятия не имеет, как ядовитая свинцовая пыль оказалась в краске.

После этого, разумеется, Учиховский файл был дополнен записями «садизм» и «тенденции к насилию».

В этот раз Какаши попробовал тест чернильных пятен Рошарха. Карточка за карточкой предъявлялись пациенту терпеливо улыбающимся Какаши, в то время, как чертова достача просто сидел себе и пялился на него, ехидно повторяя:

- Чернильное пятно… пятно… чернильное пятно…оооо, я понял! – _чернильное пятно_… пятно…

Ну, разве не веселье. Из-за него Какаши пропустил свидание с Ирукой по поводу их трехлетней годовщины. Фактически, он все еще спал на диване.

Сам Юнг не справился бы лучше.

Свободные ассоциации.

Разговорная терапия.

Метод релаксации по Фрейду.

Черт, он даже прибег к шоковой терапии, и _по-прежнему_ ничего не действовало. Он не был близок к пониманию Учихи или того, что заставляло его вести себя, как он себя вел… и поскольку Какаши был не совсем склонен верить… _пока_… в то, что Саске являлся порождением чистейшего зла, то ему надо было найти способ это понять.

Смотря в раздраженные черные глаза, сердито смотрящие на него, Какаши размышлял над тем, в какой сфере у Саске способности. Искусство, определенно, иначе он не был бы в Токийском Университете… мхм… возможно литература, поскольку Саске всегда торчал в библиотеке, и… честно говоря, Какаши знал только одну сферу, в которой Саске был по-настоящему одаренным – оскорбления. Девятнадцатилетний обладал таким взглядом, что мог обдирать краску со стен, и придумывал такие оскорбления, что те стирали голые стены в порошок, после того как он закрывал рот.

Слова.

Вот оно!

Блаженные, возрадуйтесь! Ответ пришел к нему в луче света под аккомпанемент хора, поющего «Аллилуйя»; «Случайные Словесные Ассоциации». Тест, который мог выудить ответы из Учихи, вне зависимости, понимал ли тот, что происходит или нет. Какаши знал, что Саске почти физически был неспособен прикусить язык в ответ на любые слова в свой адрес, и Какаши просто был уверен, что на этот раз все сработает. Однако ему надо было играть втихую. Если он будет слишком радостным, то брюнет наверняка почувствует подвох. С мученическим вздохом он медленно выпрямился на стуле.

- Итак, Саске, ты не собираешься сказать мне, что заставило тебя в лицо обозвать Орочимару-сенсея «_педофильным змее-трахнутым японским Майклом Джексоном_?

Нет ответа.

Пф. Как-будто он ожидал какой-то ответ.

- Ну хорошо, Саске, ты и я, мы оба знаем процедуру. Я должен протестировать тебя университетскими тестами, а потом ты можешь идти.

- А мы можем это _похерить_ и сказать, что все сделали?

- Нет, Саске. - Какаши улыбнулся, его единственный видимый глаз изогнулся с улыбкой. - Это будет ложь и против мой клятвы Гиппократа.

Саске закатил глаза и пробормотал сквозь зубы: «Клятвой Гиппократа мое левое яйцо». Громче, голосом святого под пытками, он добавил:

- Ну и что у нас сегодня? Ты снова будешь пробовать эту _разговорную фигню?_ Потому как я думаю, будет весело обсудить твой очевидный недостаток секса. Серьезно, Какаши, тебе бы взглянуть на свои морщины от стресса на лице. Ты что, не можешь его связать, что ли?

Какаши знал, что это чопорное маленькое дерьмо подначивает его, но все равно ответил, вкрадчиво вставляя оскорбление в свои слова.

- Нет, не могу. _**Нормальные**_ люди называют это изнасилованием.

Саске просто безучастно уставился на него.

- Ты имеешь в виду, что для тебя есть _какой-то другой_ способ, как трахнуться? Бля, как? Наркота?

Какаши решительно напомнил себе, что Ирука взбесится, если он убьет студента.

- Хватит молоть чепуху, Саске. Давай покончим с этим.

- Идет. - Черноволосый парень откинулся на стуле, каким-то образом делая это движение изящным. - Что делаем?

- Ну… ээ.. единственная вещь, которую мы еще не попробовали, -«_кроме как прибить тебя и спрятать останки»_, - это Случайные Словесные Ассоциации.

Нет реакции. Какаши подавил проблеск надежды, вспыхнувший в душе.

- Ты же знаешь, как это работает, верно? Я говорю тебе слово, а ты отвечаешь мне первое, что придет тебе на ум. Без ограничений, без цензуры.

Секунду Учиха выглядел озадаченным и заподозрившим неладное перед тем, как пожать плечами. Он не увидел ни одного способа, каким это могло бы ему навредить, а после он всегда мог проигнорировать психологическую туфту Какаши.

- Конечно. Почему бы и нет? В отсутствии других развлекательных факторов, приступим.

Человек в маске мог бы разве что закукарекать от радости. Протянув руку к тумбочке возле стола, он вынул чистый лист бумаги, маленький секундомер, список контрольных слов, одобренных Ассоциацией Психологов, и улыбнулся.

- Готов?

- Конечно. Это вообще не серьезно.

_«О, как Саске пожалеет об этих словах.»_

- Отлично, начали. "Белый"

- Зеленый. [0.06]

Долгое время Какаши таращился на брюнета. Что за _черт_? Нормальным ответом было «черный», но… опять таки… это был Саске. Он покачал своей серебряной головой и продолжил, старательно записывая ответ и время.

- Ручка?

- Штучка [0.07]

- Лед?

- Мед.

- Голубой?

- Любой.

- Друг?

- Вдруг.

Какаши потерял терпение.

- Это НЕ игра в рифмы, Саске, играй по правилам.

Учиха вздохнул, недовольный, что его поймали. - Ну, ладно. Продолжаем.

Снова наклоняясь, Какаши вычеркнул последние четыре ответа.

- Хорошо. Теперь "Друг"?

Саске вздохнул и откинулся на стуле, глядя в потолок.

- Бля… не знаю… мм… думаю… Неджи. [4.6сек]

Глаза Какаши расширились из-за длительности ответа. Теперь они определенно нашли нечто.

- Дуб?

- Учиться.

- Лев?

- Симба.

- Ведьма?

- МакГонагал.

- Шкаф?

- Что за хрень, Нарния?

Какаши вздохнул. Было весело, пока шло нормально.

- Кот?

- Киска. [1.4сек]

Какаши повертел в уме слово, потом хищно ухмыльнулся, подался вперед и хитро посмотрел.

- Киска?

- СПИД [0.6сек]

Психолог захотел себе врезать за то, что так облажался с этим словом.

- Волосы?»

- Блонд. [1.2]

Брови Какаши поднялись. Его удивил не готовый ответ, а то, каким нежным тоном было произнесено это слово. Поскольку молодой человек был явно брюнетом, у Саске был интерес к блондинкам? На территории университета было не много блондинок, и Какаши изменил свои вопросы, чтобы попробовать разнюхать, кто это.

- Идти?

- Прочь.

- Вкус?

- Сладкий. [3.5сек]

Вот _это_ был сюрприз. Таким же нежным, почти сентиментальным тоном Саске сказал нечто такое, что он публично презирал. Какаши решил продолжать.

- Соль?

Брюнет, который больше не смотрел на Какаши, поморщил нос.

- Вода. [1.8]

Что ж, это был промах.

- Радио?

- Рок.

- Машина?

- Водить.

- Ударить?

- … и смыться. - Саске пожал плечами. [1.3сек]

Какаши закатил глаза.

- Отец?

Все тело Саске застыло, а после голос через силу выдавил: «Холод». [7.4сек]

Глаза Какаши полезли на лоб. Саске _вообще_ и понятия не имел, насколько этот ответ раскрыл тайну его семейных отношений.

- Старый?

- Пердун.

- Драгоценность?

Брюнет пожал плечами.

- Сапфир. [0.15сек] - Снова тот же самый нежный тон голоса. Интересно.

- Глаза? - Спросил Какаши по наитию.

- Большие.

Проклятье, не тот ответ, на который он надеялся, но он продолжил.

- Огромный?

- Член. [0.3]

Взрослый был очень даже в курсе, что у него отвисла челюсть. В полной тишине Саске взглянул на него и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

- А ты думал, мне нравятся _женщины_?

И снова, Какаши захотелось себе врезать. Как он мог _такое_ пропустить? Очевидная ненависть к женщинам была такой явной уликой, что это заставило его задуматься, уж не стареет ли он.

Вправляя челюсть, мужчина самодовольно усмехнулся. Хе, теперь, после этого маленького признания, все станет гораздо более рискованным.

- Крушить?

- … и жечь.

Жестокая маленькая сволочь, не правда ли?

- Дети?

-Вредители.

- Убить?

- Итачи. [0.01]

Какаши сделал паузу, уверенный, что не расслышал.

- Итачи? - осведомился он. - То есть твой… брат… кровный. Этот Итачи? Родственник?

Саске, искренне озадаченный, нахмурил брови.

- К чему ты клонишь?

Какаши просто продолжил.

- Правая?

- Рука. - Психолог ухмыльнулся. «_Проводишь много времени со своей правой рукой, Саске?»_

- Сакура?

- Сука. [0.3]

- Я говорил о дереве, Саске.

- Опять… К чему ты клонишь?

Взрослый закатил глаза и продолжил, надеясь получить определенную реакцию от следующего слова.

- Секс?

Восхитительная дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику брюнета, и Какаши пришлось подавить ухмылку.

- Сироп. [1.2сек]

Оооооооооооооооох. «_Извращенец_...»

- Шоколад?

- Соус.

- Сливки?

- Сперма. [0.5]

Круто… более прямолинейного ответа нельзя и получить. Сероволосый мужчина откинулся на стуле, невероятно наслаждаясь этим разговором по причинам, которые были не совсем чисто научными.

- Кожа?

- Загар.

Какаши пришлось подавить инстинктивное желание подпрыгнуть на стуле. Приметы продолжали накапливаться. Блондин, мужского пола, загорелый, все, что ему было нужно – еще парочка связей. Он тщательно выбрал свое следующее слово.

- Наполнять?

И снова по Саске пробежала дрожь, и мышцы на его животе сократились. - Меня. [2.4]

Какаши спрятал свою улыбку. _Так Саске был снизу, хм. Это означало, что этот парень был семе Учихи, а Саске вроде напоминал типаж, который хочет иметь более высокого и крупного парня, чем он сам. Принимая во внимание садизм брюнета, этот блондин должен быть предметом желания очень многих, чтобы Саске мог им всем постоянно сыпать соль на рану, что у него есть то, чего нет у них._

_Высокий, светловолосый, загорелый, мускулистый, сексуально доминирующий, провоцирующий желание… хмммммммм. Так кого же ты трахаешь, Учиха? И как он мирится с таким придурком, как ты?_

Он это оставит… пока. Нет нужды подбрасывать этому злобному вундеркинду подозрения.

- Пинать?

- Щенков.

Приятный из него ублюдок, правда?

- Матерь?

- … божья.

- Не знал, что ты религиозен, Саске.

Саске ухмыльнулся.

- Это потому, что ты не дал мне закончить. Матерь… божья… идиот ты хренов.

Какаши проигнорировал его.

- Угроза?

- Ибики.

- Толстый? - Какаши робко улыбнулся.

- Твердый. - Ответил Саске, возвращая улыбку.

**Черт**, а Какаши был так близко. Ну, ладно, вернемся к одобренным словам.

- Утро.

- Дерьмо. - Хехе, Думаю, Учиха не любил утро.

- День?

- Обед.

- Сумерки?

- Джейкоб.

Какаши был озадачен. Что за чертов «_Джейкоб_»... а... без разницы.

- Гей?

- Гай.

Какаши выгнул бровь.

- Ну сам подумай. - Саске ухмыльнулся, откидываясь на спинку стула. - Гей Гай, эта шутка так и просится с языка.

Сероволосый мужчина неохотно согласился, что Учиха был прав, и отругал себя за то, что не подумал об этом раньше.

- Пейнт?

- Бол.

- Ванная?

- Комната.

- Мокрый?

- Секс.

- Топор?

- Убийство.

Какое-то время Какаши смотрел в изумлении.

- Саске, ты - больной на голову придурок.

Саске пожал плечами. – Дальше.

- Шрамы?

- Шесть. - Какаши едва мог скрывать свое волнение. Специфические цифры в тесте «Случайные Словесные Ассоциации» были очень важны. Шесть шрамов… у кого, черт возьми, шесть…

И затем мозаика сложилась.

Словно 20-футовым грузовиком по башке.

… зашибись.

Дьявольская улыбка, осветившая лицо психолога, вызвала вспышку понимания в глазах подростка, но мужчина в маске ничего не сказал. Он хотел, чтобы брюнет сам загнал себя в угол.

Вдруг Саске наклонился вперед и посмотрел Какаши прямо в глаза.

- Красный?

Какаши моргнул, но автоматически ответил - Коричневый.

- Высокий?

- Низкий. Саске что…

- Животное?

- Дельфин. Саске, это я тебя обследую, а не наобо..

- Хм. Просто продолжай, пугало. - Саске откинулся назад. - Жесткий?

- Строгий.

- Глубокий?

- Глубже.

- У него узкая?

- Такая узкая, что заши… постой… черт возьми, Учиха, как ты…

Саске ухмыльнулся. - Так сколько ты трахаешь Ируку?

- Т-три года.

- Я думал, Какаши, у тебя пристрастия получше, чем болезненно стеснительные библиотекари.

Какаши оскорбился, порядком смущенный.

- Ха! Кто бы говорил! Ты трахаешь сотрудника факультета! Что является противозаконным, должен добавить, и вообще не говори мне о предпочтениях, когда ты вместе с ассистентом преподавателя по скульптуре, с этим идиотом Наруто. Что бы сказал Итачи, если бы узнал? Что ты бы ему сказал?

Саске злобно оскалил зубы в ухмылке.

- Я бы посоветовал ему разуть глаза и взглянуть на член Наруто, а потом прийти ко мне читать нотации. Впрочем, не думаю, что у него получится.

Какаши поднял бровь.

- Я как-то наткнулся на него, на четвереньках под Кисаме.

- _Господи_, племянник. - Тихо пробормотал в ответ молодому человеку Какаши. - Неудивительно, что тебе нужна терапия.

Саске содрогнулся и снова повернулся лицом к своему дяде. Ну, по крайней мере, наполовину дяде. Какаши был незаконнорожденным ребенком Учихи Фуджи, дедушки Саске по отцовской линии, который приходился Фугаку младшим братом и был моложе него на 10 лет. Вынужденный принять клеймо своего рождения, мятежный подросток выкрасил свои черные, как смоль, волосы в белый и продолжал красить их в такой цвет всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он также закрывал свое лицо и левый глаз маской, чтобы скрыть классическую красоту Учиховских черт, которая была очевидна для любого мало-мальски сообращающего даже половиной мозгов. После окончания школы и перехода на девичью фамилию матери, Учиха Какаши исчез с лица земли. И никто ничего про него не слышал до тех самых пор, пока Саске не очутился в Токийском Университете 6 месяцев назад. И не обнаружил за столом психолога своего потерявшегося дядю в психологическом крыле своего Университета, когда его послали на «поведенческую терапию».

- Итак, - спросил Саске, - к каким же умозаключениям ты пришел после нашей бесполезной маленькой беседы, о Величайший после Шерлока Холмса?

Какаши улыбнулся и небрежно ответил, предпочитая сохранить в тайне серьезные эмоциональные дефекты, обнаруженные у Саске,

- Ничего такого, чего не знал бы раньше. Ты - злобный, больной на голову придурок, которому нравится извращенный секс и который в будущем может выбрать карьеру серийного убийцы.

Саске оскалил зубы и собрался было ответить, но стук в дверь заставил вздрогнуть обоих. Взъерошенная светловолосая голова просунулась в дверь, и незваный гость улыбнулся до ушей.

- Э… прости за беспокойство, Какаши, могу я украсть Сас… Я хотел сказать Учиху-куна на минутку?

Девятнадцатилетний подросток закатил глаза.

- Перестань притворяться, Наруто, он узнал.

Высокий блондин целиком проскользнул внутрь комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь и повернулся к Какаши с пониманием в голубых глазах.

- У нас неприятности?

На секунду жестокие и довольно интересные возможности для шантажа протанцевали в уме Какаши, но когда он посмотрел на пару и увидел, каким взглядом обменялись его племянник и его коллега, он вздохнул. Ну кто или какой федеральный закон сможет стоять на пути у любви?

- Вот что я тебе скажу, Наруто, - обратился он к 24-летнему блондину, который встал за спиной своего юного любовника. - Держи своего любимца на более коротком поводке и заставь его вести себя _хорошо_, а если я не увижу его самодовольную рожу следующие две недели, то считай, мы – квиты.

Саске повернулся на стуле, оскаливая зубы, как взбешенная пантера.

- Я что тебе, чертов цирковой урод? Животное? Я…

- Саске, - спокойно прервал его Наруто, чей голос опустился до чувственного ворчания с последующим приказом. - Стихни и поблагодари своего дядю.

Это не было произнесено вслух, но фраза "иначе" четко повисла в комнате.

Какаши ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь, наконец, сладкими законами кармы и выражением немедленной уступчивости на лице Саске. Похоже, существовал некто, кто мог, в конце концов, контролировать Учиху.

- Да, Саске, поблагодари своего дядю - пропел он вполголоса.

Учиха пространно подумал о том, сойдет ли ему с рук, если он выманит своего дядю на задний двор и четвертует его, но, осознав приказ в голосе Наруто и угрозу остаться без секса, приклеил на лицо отталкивающе милую улыбку.

- О, конечно. Спасибо тебе, Дядя.

Вставая со стула, он наклонился вперед и так, чтобы только Какаши мог его слышать, голосом, который сделал бы честь Орочимару, прошипел:

- Праааааааавильно, продолжай улыбаться, пока можешь. Если Наруто откажет мне в сексе, тебе лучше держаться подальше от темных углов, ты ублюдок. Потому что когда ты меньше всего будешь ожидать, когда ты расслабишься и будешь один дрочить в своей машине, БАМ! Я найду тебя и прибью на хрен. Я знаю, где ты живешь, помнишь об этом?

Сразу же после этого он повернулся в Наруто с чистым и невинным выражением лица и с улыбкой «кто, я?» на утонченном лице. Поразительно, но блондин на это купился.

«Бля, - подумал Какаши, - доверчивый дурак.»

Загорелое, со шрамами, как у кошки, лицо Наруто растянулось в широкой улыбке.

- Молодец, Саске. Давай я провожу тебя назад в класс.

Блондин обнял все еще "улыбающегося" художника, и они направились к двери.

Какаши был загипнотизирован этим зрелищем: высокий, жизнерадостный, светловолосый и бронзовокожий парень, одетый во всевозможные оттенки оранжевого и голубого, обнимал угрюмого, бледного, одетого в черное, поклонника готов, чей левый глаз дергался от усилий скрыть ухмылку.

Как Пэрис Хилтон и Мэрилин Мэнсон.

Ммда.

Прямо перед тем, как скрыться за дверью, Саске беззвучно проговорил одними губами:

- Темные углы, Какаши. Берегись.

- Увидимся через две недели, засранец - игриво прокричал Какаши в ответ.

Ахх, две недели. Две недели полной свободы и никаких проблем, связанных с Учихой. Что делать?

Постойте… дурацкий вопрос.

Приставать к Ируке… ага.

(примечание)

(двумя неделями позже, на тринадцатый день «без-сексового» периода, установленного Наруто с целью наказания Саске за его плохое общественное поведение)

- Эй, Саске, - развалившись на широкой скомканной постели в своей квартире, поинтересовался потный и покрытый спермой блондин, наблюдая за своим обнаженным черноволосым любовником, - почему ты берешь нож мясника в университет?

(конец примечания)

Конец.


End file.
